Uireb duath
by CrystalTiger
Summary: The title of the story means 'eternal darkness'. The story is going to have some OCs in it and will be some sort of an AU. Please r/r!
1. Chapter One

March 21st 2001 - Elgin/Scotland  
  
Lhuthien Keating was walking along the main street in Elgin, a village with no more than five thousend people living in it. At 3 pm no one was seen on the streets except for some car coming by every once and again. Lhuthien who grew up in Elgin didn't really notice that. She was thikning about what to do with the rest of the day, since her last two lessons of school were cancelled because her Math teacher was sick. Unfortunatly her best friend still had school right now and Lhuthien angrily threw her head back, her black hair flying in the mild wind and falling back down to below her waist. Her dark blue eyes were glistening with a silver sparkle in the low light of the sun which was almost set already. Living near the coast in the north of Scotland, Lhuthien was used to having shorter days in early spring.  
  
While she was still walking along the street on her way home, a boy came towards her on his bike, stopping mere inches in front of her. "Casey!" Lhuthien half-screamed, half-laughed at her boyfriend. "Hello, beutilful lady", the blond-haired boy greeted her and jumped down his bike, letting it fall down in the process. The two embraced in a short but passionate kiss and when they parted, the sparkle in Lhuthien eyes had grown stronger but instead of showing anger they were full of love for Casey. Casey's greenish blue eyes returned that sparkle and he said: "Heard you have free now. We could start shopping for your birthday. `Cause it's not every day that my girlfriend turns 18." Lhuthien grinned at him and answered: "Yeah, you're right. Legally to vote and drive. By the way, where is that car of yours?" Casey rolled his eyes: "My mum took it to work because hers isn't working. But we could get the smaller stuff already."Lhuthien nodded and linked arms with Casey. "And, do you know what you're going to get from your parents for the big 18?" Lhuthien looked down for a moment, becoming serious. When she looked up at her two years older boyfriend, she said: "They said my real parents gave them some stuff I am supposed to get to my 18th birthday. So, I guess that and", she continued grinning, "my driver's licence." Casey knew his gilfriend by now - they were together for almost three years - and saw that she was just trying to overplay her feelings about bing adopted. Her foster parents had told her at her 16th birthday and she was pretty hurt back then. But thankfully things had become all right again with them. "Are you okay with that? I mean, do you really want to know something about them now, after all this time?" Lhuthien stopped and said: "I'm not quite sure. I mean sure it would be interesting to know my real parents. But I just think of mum and dad as my parents and not that two other people I have the genes of. But I don't think it is going to change much. I know I'm adopted already and it's just a nice extra to know something about my biological parents.  
  
a/n: Lhuthien is pronounced like -Lushen- from everybody on Earth but like -Lúthien- in Middle-earth. And it means "Seducing one". I know it's not quite Middle-earthish right now but that's going to change in the next chapters. Promise!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

March 24th 2001 - Elgin/Scotland  
  
Lhuthien's 18th birthday started with a blood red sunrise on a cold Saturday morning. Being the impatient person she was, Lhuthien was awake to see that sun rise. But she decided not to go down before six. She got dressed into some old blue jeans and a dark blue sweater mathcing her eyes. Barefooted and on tiptoes she went down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Seeing a bunch auf smaller and larger presents tanding on the table, framed with colorful balloons, she smiled happily and went to the kitchen. When she tried to open it, she found it locked. Sighing quietly, she thought about either waking her parents or opening the presents alone but decided against both and went back to her room to check for any e-mails and get neatly dressed.  
  
March 24th 2001 - London/England  
  
At the same time when Lhuthien was anticipating her 18th birthday in her home town, a couple of men and a woman were sitting in a large flat in Inner London. The woman had beautiful blond hair which was going down to her waist and was combed over her ears and smooth pale skin without a sign of age. One who saw her would have guessed her no older than 30 but when you looked in her deep blue eyes you knew that that woman had seen much in her life already. Next to her was sitting a tall, slender man with silver- like hair a bit longer than the average which was also lying over his ears. Hiy eyes - which were slightly lighter than the woman's one - shone proudly but also with knowledge and wisdom far beyond his apperance.  
  
In an arm-chair which was half-facing the large windows of the room was sitting an elderly man of about 60 years. His light grey hair was cut neatly and his light blue, almost grey eyes were sparkling with both youth and wisdom. Opposite him - in an equal arm-chair - a third man was sitting, his dark brown hair about the lenght of the first man, also covering his ears. His blue eyes seemed grey and were clouded with a deep knowledge, seemingly too deep for his age which couldn't be more than 40 years.  
  
On the second couch in the room facing the first man and the woman three younger man were sitting. The first two were the exact mirror of each other, having the same dark brown hair, cut to their chin, with two similiar pairs of eyes glancing to the paintings on the walls which showed places not seen by anyone living today. They seemed to be no older than 25. The last man even looked a bot younger, his light blond hair down to his shoulders, put over his ears with dark blue eyes giving away some of his feelings which seemed to be a mix of anger, frustartion, despair, fear, knowledge, wisdom and many more.  
  
They were sitting in utter silence for some time, before the last man asked: "Does anyone know where she is? Where it is?"  
  
a/n: So, does anybody know who the men and the woman are? *grins* Hopefully my description was okay. 


	3. Note

I'm sorry to say that I won't continue any of my stories as long as innocent people are killed in Iraq by the Bush regime with the help of its puppy, Tony Blair!!!!!  
  
Say NO to war!!!!! `Cause war is NOT the answer!!!!! NO BLOOD FOR OIL!!! N O W A R ! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
